LiAngelo Ball
LiAngelo Ball (born October 27, 1997)1 is an American college basketball player for the UCLA Bruins. Prior to enrolling at UCLA, he attnded Chino Hills. In his junior season at Chino Hills, Ball won the California state championship with his brothers Lonzo and LaMelo. Early life Ball was born to LaVar and Tina Ball, who are both former college basketball players. LaVar, who stands 6-foot-6 (1.98 m), competed with Washington State and then Cal State Los Angeles. Tina, who stands 6-feet (1.8 m), also played with the latter school.1 Later on, LaVar played professional American football as a tight end for the London Monarchs of the World League of American Football after being loaned from the New York Jets.2 With just a three-star rating, LiAngelo is out to prove his doubters wrong. He might have to start inside his own family. His father, LaVar Ball, admitted in an interview with GQ he has told LiAngelo he may not make the NBA. ‘I told my boys that one of them wasn’t going to make it. Because if you’ve got three, only one, maybe two make it to the NBA.’ He LaVar says, right in front of everyone, that he thinks it’ll be his middle son, LiAngelo, who doesn’t make it. He says he’s told him that. ‘He’s going to be taken care of either way,’ he says. At least Gelo is the handsomest of his sons, he says—if basketball doesn’t work out, maybe he could be a model.’ High school career Ball attended Chino Hills High School in Chino Hills, California, where he would play basketball under head coach Steve Baik. Also on the team, nicknamed the Huskies, were brothers Lonzo and LaMelo, as well as cousin Andre Ball. Ball was the lowest ranked high school prospect of the three brothers. Rivals, 247 Sports and ESPN all had LiAngelo as a three-star recruit. He has a different build than his brothers, and could end up being more of a forward than a guard in college. LiAngelo is listed at 6’6″ and 240 pounds. While Ball feels his game has been underrated, he uses it as fuel to improve his game. During the 2016-17 season, it was the LaMelo and LiAngelo show. LiAngelo averaged 33.8 points per game, and appears to be more of a pure scorer averaging just 1.2 assists and 1.7 rebounds in high school. Despite having a stellar senior season, LiAngelo missed out on making the McDonald’s All-American Game. The McDonald’s game is synonymous for showcasing the top high school basketball players heading towards the college basketball season. LiAngelo admitted to the USA Today he expected to make the game. Ball is an extremely well put together small forward with long arms who has the potential to get hot from three. His strength allows him to bully smaller opponents around the basket and he rebounds in and out of his area. College Ball verbally committed to play college basketball for UCLA when he was 13 years old. See Also Ball Family B B B B